ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Western Shadow
Testimonials Just from my observations, (and I didn't see it anywhere else) but the THF type mobs are those with the sword + small shield, wearing what looks like chainmail. I'll try and post a picture on next PH pop. Also, in the room where Western Shadow pops, there are 2 Specters, 1 is the PH, and will always repop as a THF type, (shield + Sword), and the other will repop as any other job, but commonly seems to be BLM type (with Gsword). I've not found any relationship between other specter job & NM popping as of yet, but possibly theres a chance?--Astaro 09:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I was told by a friend who used to camp it a lot, that he was able to get the NM to pop as early as 7.5 hours after death just by constantly killing the placeholders there. Is there ANY chance this is true at all? He wouldn't lie to me as far as I know, and he says it happened to him. Truth? Well, how often you kill placeholders doesn't matter at all if the window isn't up. It's possible that the actual window could be less than what's commonly believed, but no, constantly killing placeholders will not make it pop before its window is up. --Wraith Lakshmi 03:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Easily soloed by 75 SAM/DNC. Little difficulty; Keep Third Eye and Seigan up, start with at least 35 TP for Curing Waltz II.--User:Atrithk Easily solo'd by 75 THF/NIN no trouble what so ever.--User:Brian MNK/THF is easy as an Elvaan, i have little too no problem soloing this NM as such. As regarded too the MNK/THF I full time Wahlara Turban, Melee Cyclas, Melee Hose, Ochimusha Kote, Amemet Mantle (NQ for now),Flame Gorget, Brown Belt,Fuma Sune-Ate, Ruby Ring< Rajas Ring, Brutal Earring, Storm Loop and finally a Bibiki Seashell. Like i stated, easily done with max H2H merits and a good chunk of MNK merits. Happy hunting and good Luck on drop. -Dmnspwn Rediculusly easy Solo as MNK 70/THF26 (yah it's a gimp sub). Dodge/Focus and WS to start off, then Hundred Fists and WS ever 100 tp. takes ~40-50 seconds maby 1min tops. -Xssi, Ramuh. 75 MNK/DNC no problem at all --Juneau17 15:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) DRG80/SAM40 - So, I know people are gonna hate me here (I've heard horror stories about the drop rate, and 16-32 hours - eeew), but I was camping AH for Cross-Counters for 3 days, got bored, and ran out to Fei'Yin to hopefully get a ToD on this punk. Killed 2 PH, and he popped. You know that old saying/threat "There's going to be two hits; me hitting you, and you hitting the ground."? Well there was three hits (Sekkanoki, Penta Thrust, Penta Thrust), him hitting the ground, and then him giving up the goods. Retaliators 1/1 - ^_^ and I can go to bed happy. --NothingWay 11:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Note: Inconsiderate people will walk by and claim/kill NM if it pops even without Treasure Hunter. A claiming tool of some kind ( Flash, Stun, Dia) is recommended. I've went 0/6 so far with THIII on 90 SMN/THF with signet Treasure Hound. --Vagrua 10:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Darkovercast 01:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Western Shadow Camping Here is a semi-diary of my Western Shadow camping experience. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day One. Pop ??? 5PM~(22nd) Death 5:16:39 PM (22nd) (POST - MAINTENANCE) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Two. Window 9:16 AM (23rd) -> 1:16 AM (24th) Pop 9:26 PM (23rd) Death 9:26:58 PM (23rd) (12 Hours Into Window) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Three. Window 1:26:58 PM (24th) -> 5:26:58 AM (25th) Pop 4:41 PM (24th) -> Death 4:53:24 PM (24th) (3 Hours Into Window) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Four. (DROP!) Window 8:53:34 PM (24th) -> 12:53:34 AM (25th) Pop 4:36:11 PM (25th) Death 4:48:43 PM (25th) (7 Hours Into Window~) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Five. Window: 8:48:43 AM (26th) -> 12:48:43 AM (27th) Pop: 10:50:39 AM (26th) -> Death 11:04:14 AM (26th) (2 Hours Into Window~) --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Six. (DROP!) Window: 3:04:14 AM (27th) -> 7:04:14 PM (27th) Pop: 6:15 AM-6:49 AM (27th) Death: 7:03:39 AM (27th) (3 Hours Into Window~) Woke up around 6:49 AM (27th) Checked PC and was up right in front of my face. Thank you Weapon Trial people. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next Window. (Uncamped by me) 11:03:39 PM (27th) -> 3:03:39 PM (28th) One point to mention. If you are a SMN, with decent skill and a free avatar, you can probably solo any of the shades and be afk the whole time. As in, the monster spawns, aggros you, your pet defends you, and kills it for you. This trick is used a lot for the brown belt NM in Ordelle's Caves named Morbolger. This more or less happened with me on day Six. The trial weapon people poped the NM, and as I turned on my computer screen after waking up, it was in front of my face, carbuncle about to engage it. I was not sure if this would work, but I let it aggro me, and carbuncle defend, and Carbuncle killed it with no BP's or Avatar Favor. Food for thought. You never get that lucky twice. Respawn time reduced? I managed to get both West and Eastern shadows to spawn a mere 10 hours apart today. Popped and beat them both around 4pm, returned later (about 2:15am) to log out there (to camp in the morning), and killed a round of PHs just in case. Eastern popped on the first respawn, with Western only two rounds later. Almost Unsane (talk) 08:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC)